Teruntuk Dirimu di Sana
by Profe Fest
Summary: Aku mati namun nadiku masih berdenyut. Aku diam di tempat, stagnan. Aku muak dengan hidup yang kujalani ini, kehidupan ini tidak lain adalah hasil dari pengorbanan nyawamu. Aku sekarat di sini, Fon./ BL, headcanon, fic geminto. RnR?


**Title : Teruntuk Dirimu di Sana**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), headcanon, fic geminto, dan berbagai kekurangan lain.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 _Teruntuk: Fon, lelaki paling menyedihkan yang pernah kukenal dalam setiap napasku._

Apa kau masih hidup? Oh, tentu saja tidak, kau sudah mati—benar?

Entah sudah ke berapa kali aku berpikir demikian, layaknya orang tolol. Namun, pikiranku tak bisa berhenti menganggapmu masih bernyawa, memberi sugesti yang meyakinkanku bahwa kau masih bernapas sepertiku, hidup dan berjalan dalam dunia yang sama denganku, bukan yang bersisian atau berseberangan. Aku tersiksa. Aku mati namun masih bernyawa—karena dirimu.

Kalau mau jujur, aku merindukanmu.

Dengar, ini bukan soal jujur pada diri sendiri seperti ceramahmu setiap hari, aku bersumpah aku sama sekali tak mendengar sepatah kata pun dari setiap kalimat yang kau lontarkan kala itu. Hanya saja, kali ini aku ingin kau tahu, bahkan meski kutahu kau tak akan dapat mengetahui kebenaran tolol ini di ujung sana.

Katakan padaku, Fon, ke mana kau bawa kewarasanku? Tak dapat kutemukan hidupku yang dulu meski sudah kulintasi dunia. Selalu masa lalu yang terbayang dalam benakku, masa di mana kau masih bersama denganku. Tolol? Ya. Ini semua karena kau, Brengsek.

Hei, _Martial Arts_ Sial. Kalau saja ada ilmu ilusi yang bisa membangkitkanmu sungguhan, aku pasti akan mempelajarinya tak peduli itu akan memakan separuh atau bahkan seluruh sisa umurku. Aku ingin kau tahu, aku sudah sekarat mengenangmu setiap hari. Berkali-kali aku bertanya entah pada siapa, untuk apa aku hidup hasil dari pengorbanan nyawa tololmu? Ingin kubuang saja hidupku ini, menyerahkannya pada dewa kematian atau iblis atau siapapun, yang penting dia bersedia membawaku ke tempatmu. Namun, pada akhirnya aku tak mampu. Kenapa aku bisa segila ini hanya karena kematianmu?

Kadang, mimpi memang lebih baik ketimbang realita. Namun, itu tak berlaku bagiku. Nyaris setiap bermimpi, mimpi ketika kau mengembuskan napas terakhirlah yang muncul. Aku gila, aku berjalan di tempat, stagnan. Aku berpikir untuk bisa mati, mati apapun terserah, asal bisa menemuimu. Sekali dan selamanya. Lihat? Aku bisa puitis, semua karena kau. Kau yang mengubah hidupku, yang sejak awal penuh derai tawa menjadi uraian air mata.

Fon, dengar, aku … aku bersedia menangis sampai air mataku kering kalau kau bersedia menemuiku lagi. Aku tak bisa menemukan apapun lagi setelah kau pergi, aku tak mengada-ada. Aku sudah sinting, sinting karena kenangan bersamamu yang perlahan membunuhku dan tak waras karena tetap membiarkannya bersemayam dalam pikiranku. Aku tak bisa menghapusnya, bahkan segetir apapun memori itu menyakitiku, aku tetap tak bisa memalingkan wajah darinya barang sedetik saja.

Karena hanya kenangan itulah yang kumiliki sekarang—sebuah kenangan yang dapat membawaku kembali padamu dengan berkelana mengarungi waktu.

Aku mencintaimu, Fon. Aku mencintai dan membencimu di saat yang bersamaan. Aku tak bisa membuang kenangan bersamamu meski itu membuatku sinting dan mampus hingga detik ini.

Kali ini, dengan lantang akan kudeklarasikan meski hanya dengan goresan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih; aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan yang kau berikan padaku dengan bayaran nyawamu. Terima kasih untuk setiap napas dan perpanjangan umur yang telah kau berikan padaku, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Hei, Fon. Kalau kukatakan aku akan menyusulmu, apa kau akan menerimaku di alam sana dan kita dapat kembali bersama?

 _Dari: Mammon, orang tolol yang mencintai lelaki menyedihkan sepertimu._

.

.

.

 **Silakan baca lagi dari bawah ke atas :)**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Udah lama saya nggak buat fic geminto nih. Mumpung saya lagi _mager_ buat belajar (karena mumpung bahasa Indonesia juga, tolong doakan saya sekali lagi untuk bisa ngadepin soalnya nanti di depan komputer /wat), jadilah saya membuat ini hehe. Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari fanfic **REViVE** karya cacaolatte dari _fandom_ Sword Art Online :D kebetulan juga sudah izin (meski belum dapet izin dari yang bersangkutan dan isinya tetep beda sih). Maafkan saya, saya udah nggak kuat buat nggak _publish_ ;;; /kena hajar ybs.

Mohon maaf untuk setiap kekurangan yang ada di fanfiction ini. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah berkunjung! Saya menanti _review_ kalian semua tanpa kecuali, saran, kritik, _fangirlingan_ , dsb juga terbuka lebar. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest (Bogor, 23.20 WIB)


End file.
